


Lyer is a Nuisance

by A_Mire_Situation



Category: Mia's World (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Pranks, Wholesome, annoying lyer au, apparently, lyer is an asshole, this fandom needs more content, world has a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mire_Situation/pseuds/A_Mire_Situation
Summary: Where Lyer is a demon who can't do much, but has his eyes set on a tired tax accountant.This is a collection of short drabbles/scenes. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments!
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Having a demon meddling in your day to day life wasn’t the best feeling, World thought.

At first, he thought it was amusing. Someone like him - a boring tax accountant, being haunted by an asshole with nothing better to do.

After the 5th time his sugar was replaced with salt, though, it got a little tiring.

“I swear to fucking God, Lyer,” World yelled. Lyer had discovered his arts&crafts box, apparently, because as he stormed into the living room Lyer cackled at the sight of him.  
“I just -” deep breaths, world, cmon, “- I can’t even go to take a piss,” World glares at Lyer, who had finally stopped trying (and failing) to punt his mutt out the window.  
He was, after all, covered head to toe in glitter, after opening the bathroom door, only for a tub of glitter to fall onto his unsuspecting face.  
“Where’d you even get this much glitter?” Exasperated, World tugged at his hair, more of the sprinkles pooling at his feet.  
“Borrowed your credit card. You didn’t have enough in the box, so please try and keep the stock up.”  
A blank stare was all World gave in response, before pinching the bridge of his nose, walking away to clean up.

A few days later, when he found a drawing on the fridge with him and Lyer, both bodies made entirely of glue and glitter, he decided that yeah. He would stock up.  
\--  
“Right, Lyer, I’m going out - with friends,” ignoring Lyer’s little ‘you have friends?’, he continued, “Without you.”  
Lyer pouts.  
“Don’t give me that look - last time you made me look like a goddamn joke.” Flinging his coat over his shoulder, he scowled at the demon.  
“Jokes are funny, my dear. I made you look foolish.”  
“That - That’s even worse!”  
\--  
Sometimes, Lyer would be nice. World appreciated that.  
“World. World. World. World.” That morning World had woke up the Lyer chanting his name, squatting above his sleeping form.  
“What do you want, L.” groaning, World squinted up at him.  
“It’s 7am.”  
“Great.”  
“Your interview is at 8.”  
…  
“FUCK!” Almost immediately World leapt out of bed, rushing to prepare. After Lyer made him lose his job, he’d been hunting for one.  
Course, there was always an ulterior motive - when he arrived to their trashy apartment a few hours later, everything was covered in clingfilm.  
“God. Fucking. Damnit.”


	2. Being Acknowledged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyer and World fluff? (well,, 'fluff'. more like lyer being a pain in the ass).

“You’d be better off trying someone else.”

If anyone were to look at Mike at that moment, he would be talking to thin air. Luckily for the man, the only person in his beaten down apartment was him, and his dog. Oh, and the dark apparition that would NOT leave him alone.  
  
“But you’re so fun to work with, World!”

“Don’t-” he grit his teeth. “-Don’t call me that.” Mike received a loud laugh in response. Safe to assume that meant the demon would _not_ stop.

“Who are you, anyway.” The man was curious, staring at the thing from the corner of his eye. The demon/ghost/hallucination had been following Michael for almost a week now, and it had brought him nothing but pain and embarrassment. Being a complete nuisance when only he, apparently, could see it? Not fun.

“Lyer. A pleasure to meet you, World!” An outstretched hand reached towards Mike’s. He stared into the demon ‘Lyer’s face - if it could even be called that. Half of it was covered in a confusing sort of white noise, making his features indistinguishable. Apart from the grin. The grin was always visible.

“I’d say it was nice to meet you too, but.” Mike gestured to the shattered window. “You haven’t exactly been a good omen.”

“Good, bad - it’s all the same, my friend. Live a little!” Lyer cackled at the boarded up window, something he was very much responsible for.

“Right.” Finally reaching for Lyer’s outstretched hand, he sighed. “Well. Hello, Lyer.” As the two made contact, and there hands pressed against each other, a loud fart was heard throughout the room. Quickly turning pink, Mike stepped back.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Extremely.”


End file.
